vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Xion Monro
-Summery- Xion is an only child, at the age of 4 her parents were called off to fight, and this left her to run with the other southern sergals who were in the war path. Once she was old enough, she willingly joined the fight her self, and rose through the ranks until she had gained command of a small army of southern sergals. Her army is once tasked with running a small scale supply line with other armies held withing the woods. This event is a turning point in her successful military career, as she is ambushed by the more superior northern sergal soldiers. The only survivors are Xion, and four others. She limped away with a broken leg, broken arm, 16 deep stab wounds, two of which were on her right eye. Xion was too stubborn to have her eye helped, or any of her wounds, she instead walked around for months on a broken leg with a stick tied to it to keep it straight. Same with her arm, she tied a stick to it to keep it from moving, as for her eye she just covered it with a peace of cloth. She never saw anything form that eye again, and now has many marks on her body from those wounds, including 2 gashes above and below her left eye. After that she never fought again because her depth perception was so off. -Current status- Currently Xion is 24 years old who lives on a mountain, in an abandoned area in a house that was built for her, she has an adopted daughter named Ruby, a red southern sergal who is 5 years old. She has 2 mates, another female sergal named Lunith who is a southern with dark colors who causes others to mistake her for being of norther sergal origins. Her other mate is a dragon named Orpheus, who is half dead, and can controll death and life its self. Orpheus and Xion has a child currently unnamed as of now, they are waiting untill they can tell the baby's sex. She will never see out of her right eye again, but her mate, Orpheus, has fixed her legs and arm, so she can continue to walk and perform normal activities. She can enjoy hunting small game in the forest as something fun to do and as a way to have fresh meat to feed her beloved family. She still keeps up with her combat skills by practicing in the woods on dummy's and trees. Other times she will chase Ruby around in the field a few miles from their home, playing with and chasing her. Xion's life is never considered boring because of her family, she enjoys her life even though she is not fighting she is still very happy. However, she is haunted by the souls of the many northerns she has killed in her past, following her by invading her dreams. Orpheus helps her with this and keeps them from harming her. She always had trouble with her speech as she can not talk proper, other sergals talk better than she dose and she is not very intelligent. -Apearence- Xion is a 7 foot tall southern sergal female with Champlain colored furr, and a dirty white under belly. Her right eye is all red, and her left eye has purple irises, with little to no damage. Her third tooth on the left side of her top jaw is broken. She is very skinny weighing in at only 140lbs. She has no breasts, but under the tuft of chest fur she has only 2 nipples. She does have a prehensile clitoral hood, even though it has scars form her mate biting it and playing with it. Her feet are very sensitive, she also has longer furr on the back of her feet. Her tail is 3/4ths the length of her body, and has a big white furry tip. Category:Non-Canon Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Female